


Staying In

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Characters, F/F, For a Friend, Korra is a trans girl, Rain, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: When Korra and Asami's date is rained out, the two spend the day inside instead.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all. I apologize for writing or not updating my fanfics in so long. I've had a real bad case of writer's block. I wrote this one-shot for a few very close and amazing Facebook friend of mine. I'm really happy with how this fanfic had turned out. Now on with the story.

Korra sat in her favorite chair in the living room near the closest window. It was raining hard, the rain pitter-pattering against the window. She forgot how long she had been sitting there, listening to the rain until she was startled by the sound of a door opening and her wife, Asami walking right over to where she sat.

“Hey, Korra. What’s wrong?” Korra wasn’t in bed with her, so she got worried and went looking for her. That’s when she found her in their living room.

“I’m just a little sad. We were supposed to go out today, you know? I was really looking forward to it too. I usually don’t mind the rain, but not when we already had a date planned and everything.”

“I know. I’m sad about it too. But there’s still a lot that we can do at home. We can watch Netflix, play video games or do whatever you want to do.” Asami really wanted to go out since they hadn’t been out much in the last few months due to the Covid-19 pandemic. Things have calmed down quite a bit because of a cure being made.

Korra smiled softly. It was the same smile that Asami loved the most in the world. She leaned towards Asami and kissed her gently, loving the feeling of her lips against her own. She pulled back a few moments later, their eyes fluttering open.

“You’re not wrong, Asami. Maybe we could watch a couple of movies, then play some video games?” She loved playing video games, ever since she was a little kid.

“That actually sounds great. Come on baby, it’s movie time.” She reached down to Korra and helped her out of the chair. 

The two of them made their way to the living room to look for a movie to watch since that’s where they kept all of their movies. Korra knew exactly which movie she wanted to watch with her wife. She smiled brightly as she picked it up from the shelf.

“Here. This movie and the sequel. I haven’t watched either of them in so long. I think that you might like them too.” She handed the blu-ray case over to Asami, who grinned when she saw what the title of the movies was.

“Frozen one and two? I love these movies. They’re my favorites. It’s been a while for me too. Let’s watch them.” Asami took the disc out, placed it in the player and she turned the tv on.

Korra went into the kitchen to make popcorn, get some soda and other snacks to enjoy while watching movies with her wife. A few minutes later, she walked back into the living room see Asami setting on the couch waiting for her with the player remote in her hand.

She sat on the couch, getting under the blanket and cuddling up against Asami as her wife started the movie, the light from the tv casting shadows on the wall behind them. They both settled in for the next few hours to watch two great Disney movies.

xxxxxx

xxx-Four Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Korra slowly woke up, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up a little and noticed that the tv was turned off. Asami was still asleep in her arms. She smiled lovingly at her wife. Korra loved her more than anything else in the world.

Asami woke up a few minutes later. She saw where she was and she sat up on the couch, stretching languidly. She glanced towards Korra, she leaned down, kissing her sweetly. She pulled back, resting her forehead against her wife’s.

“I had a really great day. And it was all thanks to you, Asami.” The Avatar honestly couldn’t think of a better way to spend her day than with her amazing and beautiful wife.

“I was actually thinking that exact same thing. Come on, we better get to bed. We do have a pretty busy day tomorrow.” She got up, helping Korra to her feet. 

They were ready for bed in less than ten minutes. And by the time they were back in their bedroom, they’re both quite tired. Korra and Asami got under their bed covers, cuddling against each other, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this fanfic. I'm writing two more one-shots for my Facebook friend, a Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade fic for Mortal Kombat and an Emily Printess/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau fanfic for Criminal Minds. And I hope that y'all will love and enjoy them just as much as I do. I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
